Redemption Day
by J. Maria
Summary: Redemption is a hard path to follow, but to get to the heavens, it's a path that must be taken.xover with Mercedes Lackey's Heralds of Valdemar


Title: Redemption Day

Author: Jmaria

Spoilers: Season 5 of Angel, and the Arrows books in the Valdemar

Disclaimer: Joss owns Angel, Mercedes Lackey owns Valdemar

Summary: Redemption is a hard path to follow, but to get to the heavens, it's a path that must be taken.

A/N: Originally supposed to be my Twenty with Gunn. Seeing as I started this back in November, I don't think it qualifies anymore.

**__**

Redemption Day

It reminded him of the white room. Except that it was butter yellow. Odd, he thought hell be a whole lot scarier. He thought he'd be back there. In hell, for signing that paper that led to Fred's death. A young, good looking man stood across from him, his startling blue eyes boring into his very soul.

"I didn't pick the color. He did. Years after wearing whites, he said he preferred color. I _happen_ to like white, but he thinks he's the master here." He smiled at Charles Gunn. "No, you're not in hell. You were never truly meant to go there, you see."

"Who are you?" Gunn demanded. "Who's your _master_?"

"The name's Tantris." The young man smiled. "And he who thinks he's my master is Kris. He's been torturing himself for a few years here now, just like you're here to do."

"Hey, Fairyfoot! Where are you?" A voice sounded from the other side of the room.

"There's Kris now. His family was higher up in the social ladder than yours. Royalty. But like you he let his fears get in the way."

"Man, you don't know me." Gunn felt his fists tighten at his sides.

"Do you even know yourself anymore?"

To be truthful, he knew he didn't. He wasn't little Charlie Gunn, his mamma's special little man, or Alanna's protector. He wasn't Gunn, leader of the kids who fought back the demons of the night and kept the street safe from evil. He wasn't Gunn or Charles, warrior for the light, protector of the Taco Belle from Texas. And he sure as hell wasn't Charles Gunn, attorney at law or puppet of Wolfram & Hart. So who was he?

"You're Charles Gunn. Protector." Tantris said evenly, answering his unasked question.

"What the hell can I protect? I'm dead, ain't I?"

"No." Kris said, appearing beside Tantris.

"Guys like me don't get second chances, you know." Gunn said tightly.

"Guys like _us_ do." Kris replied.

"Protectors do." Tantris reaffirmed. "She has decided you are not yet ready to be cast aside. She has much work for you."

"Who? The Powers?"

"No, She is greater than the Powers that Be, greater than the Senior Partners. The Powers and the Partners are opposite ends of the same coin, and She helped forge that coin."

"A god?"

"Goddess, if you will." Tantris tilted his head, as if he could hear something they could not. "It's time."

"Time for what?"

But Gunn never got an answer. He blinked twice, his eyes focusing on the pale white ceiling above him. There was a steady beeping noise.

"Mr. Gunn, so good to see you're back with us." A sharp voiced woman said. "Miss Burkle will be happy to see that you're finally awake."

"Ahem."

"Yes, excuse me. Your roommate Mr. Tantris will be happy as well."

"Burkle? Tantris?" Gunn asked, his voice rough with disuse.

"Charles?" A voice that was so like Fred's but not quite came from the left of him. He looked over to see Fred sitting there. He knew it wasn't Fred because of the shockingly blue eyes of Illyria's staring at him intently. His roommate coughed again, catching his attention. He turned his head to the right, expecting to see the blue eyed man from his dream, instead he found himself looking at Kris.

"Hey Gunn."

"Spike and Angel?" He asked quietly, after the nurse had left. The final battle was a blur in his mind.

"They stayed with you during the night. I told them to go get some sleep." Illyria said, the truth ringing in her words.

"And you're Kris? The guy with the butter yellow room?" Gunn asked, turning to face Kris.

"Yep."

"And you're supposed to help me redeem my soul? Or am I suppose to help you?"

"A bit of both, really. But ours aren't the only souls we need to save." Kris said evenly, his eyes locked on Illyria.

"Who -?"

"Hers." Kris shrugged at Gunn's bewildered look. "Redemption is hard, but not impossible."

__

fin


End file.
